CW Verse X Lucifer Crossover
by K9000
Summary: Team Arrow and Team Flash have a run in with a demon. Takes place right after the invasion crossover. Expect to see even John Constantine show up
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured I practice on my writing and the idea just came to me. I'm not really good at writing but I hope to improve. As for this story just consider it as a possible story that could have happened right after the Invasion crossover. I don't watch Arrow a lot so I hope it doesn't annoy people to much the way I use the show characters.**

 **Part 1**

It was a slow night for the Green Arrow nothing going on. It was a boring slow night but that meant the city was getting better. Until he heard a scream for help from a young woman running down an alley. "That sounds about right." Just as he was about to leap into action he heard a voice on his coms. "I got this one, it's only one of them." It was John Diggle aka Spartan when the suit is on. "Okay I'm here if you need me." Spartan turned the corner after the screaming woman to cut off her would be assailant. He aimed his gun at the pursuer. "Freeze or I'll shoot!" The assailant didn't even flinch they kept running and jumped off the wall to avoid the shots and kicked Spartans gun away. He tried to follow up with a punch. The assailant grabbed his arm and turned him into an arm lock then dislocated his arm. He realized now that he was closer it was a woman but to dark to see her face.

"Spartan what happened?!" The arrow could only hear his grunts of pain then a feminine voice. "Stop interfering that woman is coming with me." Oliver was done waiting he ran across the roof too with his bow at the ready. He saw Spartan getting dropped and fired an arrow to hit the mysterious female attacker. To his shock she turned around grabbing his arrow. "Nice try Robin Hood but you'll have to do better than that." The arrow drew another arrow to fire but the woman was quick and agile. She quickly traverse to the top of the three story building. "I prefer up close and personal."

Oliver swung his bow at her but she grabbed it and kicked his side sending him down. 'That hurt a lot for just one kick.' He went to reach for his bow realizing she took it when she kicked him. "Nice toy I think I'll keep it." He was pissed she made a fool out of them, he was coming at her with everything he got. It was useless everything he threw at her she countered, Oliver was out classed. He was beaten down to the floor bruised and a bit bloody he thought this might have been it. His attacker was making her leave away from the scene but Oliver gathered all the strength he had left to try to take her down. He rushed at her planning to toss her off the roof. She turned around grabbing him and tossing him down on his back and got on top of him. "You are a very persistent human. Don't think I've met one as tenacious as you." She spoke with a seductive leaned in closer "but I've got someone to send to Hell so we'll have to do this again afterwards preferably without clothes." She leaned in kissing him against his will. "But keep the mask on I like it." Oliver could hear his coms going off asking about him and Spartan but he couldn't even find the energy to reply. He blacked out as heard the words help is on its way.

Oliver shot his eyes open in a frantic fashion reaching to defend himself. He woke up in a bed in their base. "What happened where's the assassin?" "We found you passed out on a roof we should be asking you?" Felicity said looking over at him while checking on Diggle. "She wasn't just good she was amazing. She took me out without even breaking a sweat." Diggle said still in pain. "Wait as in just one girl that took you two out?" Curtis said as he scanned over video footage looking to find anything about the would be assassin. "Yeah and she knows her stuff. Must be League of Assassin's, maybe trained under Ra's himself." Oliver said as he got out of bed albeit slowly. "The league you sure?" "Maybe, Felicity I don't know if she has the super soldier formula or some kind of powers? See if you can find anything." "I'll do some research into it. Curtis found anything on either of them?" "The assassin no clear footage of her face. The the other girl your going to have to listen to this her name is Arlene Grant, 27 archaeologist, unmarried declared missing and dead 6 months ago." "Did we save a dead girl?" Diggle asked in confusion. "Wait it gets weirder. She resurfaces a few days ago in L.A. opens back up a her credit card account and spent some money at a popular club called Lux owned by a Lucifer Morningstar who as far as I can see didn't exist until six years ago." "That's weird but why is he relevant?" Oliver chimed in. "Because that same night she bought a bus ticket to Star City. So I'm guessing something went down at the club that had her suddenly decided to come across the country." "Okay so I say we first try and locate Arlene see if we can get to her before that assassin. See if you can dig up anything about the club and it's owner."

It was now noon as Oliver and Diggle who has his left arm in a sling, walked through the city looking for Arlene something been nagging on Diggle's mind since they talked back at the cave. "Hey Oliver I known you for a few years so I know when you're hiding something what else happened up their?" "What do you mean?" "I don't doubt she's as skilled as Ra's but why didn't she kill you?" "I don't know it was weird. It was like she didn't care about who I was she had a perfect opportunity to unmask me but all she did was kiss me and said she wanted to do this again without clothes." Oliver was bright red at the last part. "You made out with the chick that dislocated my arm?" "No I didn't, she kissed me I couldn't fight back." "Okay we'll talk about that later anything else?" "The way she talked it was weird. She said I was a tenacious human and she's taking Arlene to Hell." "Okay that's a bit strange. Wait please don't say what I think you're." He was cut off by their coms going off. "Guys we got a visual of Arlene at the big belly burger by the base. "On our way." They both said as they rushed to the car. "What's our plan when we get their not exactly suiting up for broad daylight to order a meal are we?" "No Digs I'm thinking we improvise." "Great." A disgruntled Diggle said. They quick pulled into the back of big belly burger seeing Arlene heading out the back. "Okay I got this let me know if you see trouble." Oliver exited the car and made his way over.

"Hello Arlene Grant?" "The woman stopped and stared at the man. "You're talking to me?" "Yes Ms. Grant I'm agent Smith you're not in trouble with us but we do believe you're being chased by someone who is." The woman hesitated then began to speak "yeah she's after me she wants to take me away." "That's all right we're here to protect you and aghhh." Just then Oliver was struck in the arm by an arrow. It was a tall fair skin woman with brown hair, black leather pants and jacket. She had his bow and a few arrows on hand. "Damn I prefer a crossbow but I figured I'd test this bad boy out!" "Run to the car my partner will keep you safe." Oliver pulled out the arrow as Arlene nodded and ran. The assassin fired another arrow at the car puncturing a tire. Oliver ran towards her with leading off with a kick. She caught it and tossed him into the car. He got up and unleashed a furry of attacks. She parried every single one and caught both of his hands. "Nice moves I feel like I fought you before." She then spun him around and put him in a headlock. Diggle had his handgun pointed straight at her as he walked closer. "Let him go or it's one right through you're skull!" She simply laughed at the threat. "Your going to need more than that to kill me." Oliver with all his might jumped up pushing himself away from her. At that moment Diggle fired at the assassin's chest hoping to put her down. What she did next left him frozen cold. She dodged a perfect shot at less than 50 meters. "Almost had me that time that would have sucked I have a perfect record of never getting shot." "That's pretty good. But I have questions why are you chasing her, you League of Assassin's?" "League of Assassin's? Hmm I'm sure I've tortured a few people who were apart of that." "Your not one of them? Then why are you after her?" "Why are intent on stopping me just like, oh I see I did fight you last night." Oliver responded in an almost panicked manner. "No that was someone else this is the first time I've met you." "I could care less about what you do in your private time but I'm definitely going to need that bitch you got." Just then Curtis from behind fired stun gun into the assassin's back. To everyone's surprised she looked unbothered by the device. "That was a fun toy you humans come up with the best inventions." "Guys we need to go!" Felicity and Thea came in a van slamming into the woman sending her across the lot. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I killed her." Felicity was having a panic attack. "Agh that hurt!" The mysterious woman was picking herself up from the ground. "See she's fine you didn't kill her." Thea tried to console her. "Guys now is not the time let's go!" Oliver shouted as they all rushed in the van. "Can someone please tell me why that chick just got hit by a van and was still alive?" Diggle said still in disbelief over what happened. "Okay we'll go over everything but right now we need to head to Central city we need help."

"Hey Lucifer I ran into a slight problem chasing down our friend. No I'm fine it just looks like it'll take longer than I expected. No I don't think she has it yet why don't we just steal it instead and deal with her later. Yeah security will be a pain, well I doubt she'll get it to. I got a stop to make then I'm going to continue to track her we'll keep in touch." Mazinkeen smiled as she ended the call. "This may actually be fun."

Central City home to the Flash, the fastest man alive. He was pacing back and forth with anticipation. 'Oliver never asks me for help this is big I need to make sure everything runs smoothly.' It wasn't to long ago when they teamed up to fight the Dominators. "Barry why are you so anxious?" Cisco asked as he walked in. "Oliver called yesterday saying everyone was on their way here as we speak something big went down and they need our help." "Really that's not like Oliver to come rely on us what happened?" "Don't know but this time we'll take care of this quickly and be a smooth mission." "I don't know what world you're living in where you think anything when we all gather together is going to go smoothly." Barry knew Cisco was right but whenever they all worked together it usually involved them almost dying. "Maybe this time will be different."

A van pulled up a few minutes later and one by one they came out. Oliver, John, Thea, Felicity, Curtis and he was holding what appeared to be a woman hands tied, blindfolded, and ears covered. "What the heck is this guys?" Barry asked with an unpleasant look on his face. "A precaution Flash we'll explain once we get her in a cell." Oliver had a stern voice like always when he made a demand. "Listen I don't know what's going on but if you can't tell me why she's like this I'm not gonna help lock her up." Barry got closer staring him refusing to back down. "Guys please, Barry I'll explain." Felicity stood between them pushing both of them back. "Okay what happened." "This woman Arlene Grant was being chased by a woman assassin who we thought was a member of the League of Assassin's by her skills but wasn't. Turns out she only vaguely know of them from torturing members, oh and she can dodge a bullet and survive getting hit with a van." "Wait that's a lot to process." "I know that's why we'll talk about it after, can we just please get her down there?" Barry nodded as him and Oliver walked down the hall. "Catch the others up to speed when they arrive!" They both said in unison. After they put her in the pipeline while Barry blurred his face so she couldn't see his when he removed her bag and wrist ties.

Oliver and him needed a chat. "Hey I'm sorry I was a bit hostile back there I should have tried to be a bit more level headed." Oliver shook his head "no Barry that's on me I'm sorry." Barry smiled and laughed. "You're actually apologizing right off the bat, no going off brooding?" "Would you prefer that?" "No let me be the dark mysterious type for now!" Just like that they were back to being like back they weren't at each other's necks five minutes ago. "Oliver I know we all do things thinking it's for the best even lying to our friends but I think me and you as team leaders we should always consult each other before we make rash decisions or keep secrets from our friends. Who knows maybe you would have stopped me from messing with the timeline." Oliver brought Barry in for a hug. "I know Barry the pain the hurt. I'm sorry we weren't there for you I might have done the same thing if I was in you're shoes." "Then let's stop making bad decisions without talking first. So tell me why all the precautions?" "Simply Barry I don't know. This woman she was in a different league. She might even know I'm the Green Arrow. Then add the fact that she's tortured members of the League of Assassin's that terrifies me. They are tough, tough as they come trained not to break and someone like her I couldn't even land a hit on is now chasing us down. Barry I thought about leaving Arlene to her to save everyone else but the thing is she had several opportunities to kill and didn't like we didn't matter. That and Felicity hit her with the van and she got up like it was an inconvenience." Oliver added with an uneasy chuckle. "As for Arlene she claims she doesn't why only that she keeps coming after her. I don't know how she's tracking her maybe a tracker inside her body maybe psychically so I'm guessing the pipeline is our best bet to hide her." "I get it so this hunter how are we going to find her?" "She likes me well the Green Arrow so it might be a start." "Conceited much?" Barry laughed as Oliver kept a serious look. "When she knocked me down she kind of made out with me." "Huh so this is getting interesting. Alright let's talk strategies."

Both teams sat down while discussing the next move. "So we are trying to stop an attractive woman not assassin who can survive getting hit by a car?" Cisco said summing up the situation. "Well why doesn't Barry just super speed blitz her and takes her out?" Thea asked with confidence. "If that'll even work." Diggle added. "Or you guys can all attack together?" Felicity stated which she thought was the obvious. "We need to get info about her something, anything, a name may be the clue we need to beat her. We don't know if she's a meta human, alien, or magic user." Oliver stated . "Magic really?" Joe said in any annoyance. "Yeah magic I know a guy who can help if that's the case." "Okay I stopped by just to say hello but I got a job to get back to. Bar call me if anything turns up." Joe said as he left the room. "I'll walk you out dad." Iris said as they exited the room. "Hey Cisco you think you can get anything out of her. Info I mean." Barry added in a haste. "What why me?" "Because someone can be smoothed with the ladies." Barry laughed after saying that as well as everyone else minus cisco. "Haha laugh it up, Vibe out!" Cisco made his way out of the room. Curtis got up stretching "Well what now then wait around rill something comes up." "Well it's almost night time so how about we suit up and have a night on the town. Stop some muggers and eat a pizza on a roof top."

* * *

 **Well thanks for making it this far I'll probably continue this. I wanted to add more Lucifer and Maze but realized its going to be one of those thing that they are going to have more screen time later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maze was posted up just outside the entrance to Central city. She could smell the trail of her target it smelled like home. Anything that smells like Hell stood out. Her phone rang as she was about to get back in her bike. "It's Maze. No not yet but soon. Central city that's where I'll get her. She's somewhere here and now I'm ready for whoever is going to stop me. No I'll be fine don't need any help." Maze put her phone away and got on her bike. A car rolled up on the scene blocking her path. "You look like you're a long way from home sweet heart you lost?" A condescending voice came from the driver seat. The man had short blonde hair and a medium length beard. Maze rolled her eyes as she answered. "You could say that, sweetheart!" "Yeah me and my friends can give you a lift seeing how that's our bike you're on." Maze laughed as she got off the bike. "You see we can have this playful little banter about how I brought this with my own money, blah, blah. I rather get to the part where I insult you and your prickless friends and kick your asses!"

The anger on the man's face was obvious he nodded as the man and his friends got out the car. "That's going to cost you bitch!" Maze had an excited almost sadistic look on her face as she gestured the men over. The first guy had a crowbar and ran at her to swing it. She caught it ripping it out of his hands and sweeping his legs landing him flat on his back. She then swung down surely fracturing his rib cage. Another man took out a butterfly knife as he slowly crept up to her. "I'm going to cut you up girly." Maze tossed the crowbar and ran at the knife wielding man. He swung the knife to only get stopped by the wrist as she jumped getting him into a flying guillotine incapacitating as he landed on the floor. The other guy tried to reach for his shotgun to aim but was to late. She reached for his legs with her owns and forced him down. Maze was quick to put him in a leg choke hold depriving him of oxygen knocking him out. The last man, the one with the beard from before brought his hands together as a fire started to appear between them. "Your out of luck miss I'm a meta you're about to get burned. Maze tilted her head in curiosity in what he meant but only for a moment. She tossed a knife down into the meta humans foot. He yelped in pain as his flame dispersed. Maze took full advantage of the confusion and assaulted the man with a series of blows. By the time she was done which was only about six seconds he had several broken bones and fractures. He was in immense pain as he dropped to the floor. Maze walked up to the man and tilted his head to speak into his ear. "I ever see you or your bozos again neither of you are going to live long enough to regret it! Got that!?"

The team was on standby after just stopping a store robbery in mere seconds. They didn't even have to do anything but just show up. The thieves saw not only the Flash, but Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, and Mr. Terrific. They simply dropped their guns and put their arms up. "I'm really disappointed that they didn't even try." Barry said while finishing up his third box of pizza. "Well I don't blame them I mean look at us." Thea said while grabbing a slice. "Yeah well that's how it goes I guess." Curtis added while on his phone. "Hey Flash your city is boring we've been out for five hours and only just intimidated two criminals." Thea complained. "Hey when a meta shows up you'll be begging for this!"

Felicity chimed in for everyone. "Well glad you guys are having great time. So Cisco just headed down into the pipeline." "Right let's head back to Star labs then. Oh and Barry your city is boring." Oliver mocked him as they drove off. Barry complain as they were taking off. "It's not boring guys come on."

"Hey Andrea sorry we're keeping you in here for protection." The woman stood up turning to face Cisco. She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at the man. "Then when are you going to let me out?" Cisco awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh about that so yeah ugh I mean we need to know about that woman who's going all predator on you first." The girl continued to cry. "Her name is Mazikeen, Mazikeen the Lilim. She can smell me that's how she's doing it." Cisco opened up the door and gave her a hug. "I know it's scary but that means you definitely need to stay down here it'll hopefully block you from her picking up your scent, which is lovely by the way." As Cisco went back to close the door she put her hand up to the glass. "Be careful she's a powerful demon." "Right don't worry we got this." 'Hey that was easier then I thought. I guess I am good at this.' Cisco thought to himself as he headed back upstairs. Andrea simply smirked with his back turned as he left.

"Okay guys this is what I've been able to get so far. So everything with the club at Lux seems on the up and up. The club owner Lucifer Morningstar doesn't have any allegations of murder or kidnapping just sleeps around a lot and I mean it's a massive amount. He also appears to be an LAPD consultant despite the fact he just appeared out of nowhere. I'm thinking we do some recon at the club." "Thanks Felicity, so I'm guessing maybe Barry and I run down and see what we can find." Oliver stood up as he looked to Barry for confirmation. "Hey guys that seems like a great idea and all but if she attacks again without Oliver or Barry we might be in trouble." Caitlin added from behind her desk. She was soft spoken and unsure about what she said even though she was right. "She's right Oliver by what you said is true if whatever reason we both get stuck in L.A ." Oliver nodded in agreement. Just then Cisco rushed in with news to share.

"Hey any luck with you know who?" Barry asked. "Any luck with the ladies? Please Cisco do good real good. We are looking for a Mazikeen Lilim." "Mazikeen? Never heard of her." Diggle said raising an eyebrow. "Well apparently she's evil, Andrea called her a demon." " That's great. Not the demon part the name I mean we got something to go off of." Barry corrected himself as he checked the criminal database. "Diggle check Argus's database for a matching name. Barry and Felicity will head down to L.A , and we'll hold down the fort incase something happens while you guys are away." "Okay I'll see if Joe can come with us might help having an officer with us." A big yawn escaped Caitlin as she tried to cover it up. "Sorry feeling a bit tired." "Yeah let's all try and get some rest for now we'll start first thing in the morning well it's 3 A.M. so maybe eight is a good time." Barry suggested as he yawned himself.

At the break of dawn Mazikeen began her search in Central city. "Okay where are you hiding?" Her eyes stared at a sign saying home of the Flash. "Who the Hell is the Flash, a serial flasher?" She had a disgruntled look on her face. "I'll probably find somewhere to check in I can use a drink and some food." As Maze made her way through the city she can see the difference between it and L.A. It was clean and boring and everyone looked like regular chumps. 'She had to flee to a city more boring than the Detective's personality.' She parked her bike in the back lot of a mini marker to get some beer. As she entered she got another call from Lucifer. "I'm getting sick of you babying me I'm fine. If anything changes I'll let you know as far as I can tell she's still in the city I'm just having trouble pinpointing exactly where. Yeah good bye." As she hung up and made her way to the register she saw a man wearing a ski mask holding up the register with a shotgun. His hands trembling and shaking as he demanded cash from the register. "Move aside I got things to do. How much for the six-pack?" Maze shoved the thief to the side as she was making her purchase. "Hey what do you think your doing you see this in my hand?" "Yeah you're compensation could care less. So anyway I'll take this and hmm add a couple of chocolate bars." "I will shoot you! Hands up cash out." The look of annoyance on Mazes face was apparent. She told the shop owner to give her a minute. She then underhand flung a knife into the would be thief's shoulder making him drop his gun as he dropped to the floor in pain. "So do you accept credit?"

"Okay let me get this straight we're going to L.A to investigate a man named Lucifer like the devil?" Joe was hoping he was wrong about something. "Yeah weird name I know but this is the only clue we got that and the hunter's name is Mazikeen." "Oh Hunter that's it. No actually how about predator?" Cisco looked uncertain about his name choice. "Oh no not your best work Cisco. How about Mazi for now." "Are you two done? Okay Barry let me make a call then I'll be ready to go." Joe walked out the living room to make a call to the captain. "We're not calling her that Barry that's a the streak level name." "Better than predator."

Back at Star labs Oliver was running in the speed lab doing his morning workout. Felicity saw from the monitors and decided to page in. "Ugh Oliver you don't have super speed isn't this pointless?" "Just giving it a test run at least." He ran down the track and saw a wall Barry would normally just run up. He took out his bow and shot an arrow with a rope. He climbed the wall. He then saw a new obstacle one with the floor missing. He shot another rope arrow making him a rope line to traverse the pit. Finally he came up to three dummies shifting left and right. He took out three arrows and fired them hitting all three targets. Oliver then rolled down the ramp and looked at the computer. It displayed a screen saying one out of 500 laps completed. Which gave him a bit of frown to go with the dissatisfaction. "Yeah right whatever." "Well I checked in with everyone in Star City your on vacation for a week and nothings happened since we left." Felicity handed Oliver some notes Barry left him. "Did he leave me a guide book?" "Sort of more like a list of extra help in case something happens and he's gone. He also highlighted a section for breeches, Dr. Alchemy, and Savitar as immediately call him back in case of any of those." "Great I'm sure I need a guidebook for being the Green Arrow." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious. Just then Wally walked in getting ready to run the track. "Hey sorry if I'm interrupting just wanted to do my morning run." "No problem we'll be out of your way." Felicity said as she started to leave. "Hey Wally you're coming out with us on patrol tonight need to make sure no one knows that there's no speedster protecting Central City." "I'd love to but I never really did that. I don't even have a costume." "Don't even have a costume? I thought you wanted to be a hero?" "Yeah but my dad doesn't really approve so." He was cut off by Oliver. "Trust me I'm sure Cisco built one by the time he found out about the powers. As for field experience I'll train you like I trained Barry." Oliver smirked as he walked out the lab. "Really thanks Oliver sir." "Don't thank me yet. Meet me by the hanger in three hours and be ready for anything." Oliver left as Wally was overcome with joy.

It was just passed noon when Barry, Joe, and Cisco arrived in L.A ready to investigate. "Thank you for going a bit slower Barry I think I would have lost my lunch if not for that." Felicity said as she looked a bit motion sick with Joe not fairing much better. "Sorry about that I think that's the furthest I ever ran with anyone." "Okay the club doesn't open up until six so we got some time to kill." "Actually Felicity, Barry and I should head to the police precinct and see if we can get any info on this bar or Mazikeen." "Oh okay I guess I'll do some tech stuff until then." "Yeah you're do that call us if anything let's go Barry and please let's just take a cab no more running." "Hehe okay." Felicity was just standing in a parking lot of a coffee shop looking sad. "Well I can get a coffee then at least." As she made her way inside she got a text from Thea checking in. Unfortunately she bumped into someone leaving with and iced coffee spilling it on Felicity. "Oh crap I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." They both said as the cup drop. To Felicity she saw a woman who looked like her in about a few more years. To the said woman Dr. Linda saw a younger version of herself. "Hey you look great said the younger of the two women." "Oh thanks wait not now. I'm sorry I got you soaked. My office is down the block I got a blouse I can give you." "That's fine you don't have to help me." "Please I can't do this to you and leave you like that. My name is Linda Martin I'm a therapist." She reached out her hand for a handshake. "Felicity Smoak IT."

Barry and Joe both arrived at the police station and requested a meeting with the Captain. "How can I help you two gentleman." An older woman walked in with a cup of coffee. "Afternoon Captain, detective Joe West head of the Central City meta human strike force. This is my forensics Barry Allen." "HI Barry Allen and you know that already" Barry awkwardly laughed as he put his hand back at his side. "Anyway we believe a meta human may be in the city and was hoping we can work out of the precinct to follow up on leads." "Well I'm honored the only meta human strike force in the country would like to work out my precinct. I'll tell my officers to keep an eye out for anything strange." "I'd appreciate the help very much." "Oh no my pleasure Joe in fact you should tell me about these meta humans later tonight. I know of a great place for dinner you look like a steak guy." Barry had an increasing look of disgust when he realized what the captain was doing. "Ugh yeah if we have the time, we should get out of your hair, Joe let's go."

Lucifer Morningstar made his way through the precinct looking for detective Chloe Decker. He walked by two men he never seen before but paid them no mind. "Has anyone seen the Detective I have a missed call from her and haven't been able to reach her!" One of the patrolman pointed him towards the television seeing she was in a car chase following up on a suspect and she was getting shot at. "Oh no how did she go without me?" He made his way out quickly jumping in his car speeding towards the highway. As everyone in the precinct continued to watch they saw both cars start to spiral out of control. Then as they looked like they were about to smash into the highway divider a streak of yellow and red zoomed by the vehicles. The vehicles crashed and a few fate away they saw detective Decker and the two criminals handcuffed on the floor. Then a few more squad cars arrive on the scene with a very confused Chloe about what just happened.

"Detective how did you do that? One of the patrolman asked as they were putting the guys away. "I'm nor really sure, did you guys see a man in a red suit?" The officers nodded as they blocked off the crash site. Chloe decided to survey the scene and try to put together what happened. As Lucifer showed up several minutes after the incident he had a look of relief on his face. "I guess I had nothing to be concerned about." "You were concerned huh?" Chloe smiled at the thought of teasing Lucifer. "Well yeah you finally doing an epic car chase without me like when can we do another one." "Right sure. Anyway I called you what happened?" "Right about that Maze is having a bit of trouble and I'm heading out of town to give her a hand with the bounty she's hunting." "You want me to take some time off it could be dangerous?" "No that's fine Detective it's actually better that you won't be around with the vulnerability and all." Lucifer hurried off towards his car not giving Chloe anymore time to speak. "He always says weird things like that." She shook her headed and got in a patrol car ready to head back to the precinct.

Back at the precinct Barry successfully snuck back in with a disproving look from Joe. "Why was the Flash in Downtown L.A.?" "What it looked like a job for the Flash." Joe kept his disapproval face up. "What did you expect me to do if I see someone in trouble?" "I expect you not to blow your cover!" They heard a knock at the door as the forensics girl walks in. "HI sorry if I'm interrupting something I'm Ella Lopez the captain told me you are the guys from Central City." "Yeah hello hi I'm Barry Allen and this is detective Joe West." "Wait Barry Allen, we met at a forensics conference a few years back good to see you again." She went in for a hug much to his surprise. "Ugh yeah thanks good to see you again." The awkwardness of his voice was apparent to Joe. "Any way we'll be in and out of your lab today Ms. Lopez let us know if we get in you're way of work." "Oh no problem Detective, I was taking off early today anyway. I was meeting up with a friend at Lux tonight." "Lux? The huge club?" Barry inquired for confirmation. "Yeah totally it's great. We know the owner so we get drinks for free. Don't tell anyone." She whispered that last part of that sentence. "Cross my heart." Barry added in a joking matter while raising his hand. She then traced a x with her fingers in front of Barry. "And hope to die!" After saying that Ella made her leave to the back of the room to get some work. "Oh one last thing the meta human we're tracking may be connected to Lux is there anything weird with the owner or someone who works at the club." "Lucifer is probably the weirdest person there with all his method acting and saying things like he's the devil." "Does he do that a lot?" Joe asked taking mental notes. "Oh yeah he's committed. Must have something to do with his childhood heard he has some major daddy issues with a manipulative father." "Thanks we'll be gone for a while have a good day." "Okay right oh here's my number shoot me a text when you guys show up we should hang out and tell me about these meta humans and the Flash I'm a huge fan!" Barry stopped moving hearing the fact he got fans outside of home. "Oh really? We met him a few times on the job ain't that right Joe." Joe looked annoyed by Barry's giddiness. "Yeah see him on the job time to time." "How fast is he you think? Do you know who he is? Is that one of those you'll have kill me situations? Is he really human or from another planet? I need to know because I'm writing a fan comic for him." Both Joe and Barry were left speeches as they shared glances at each other.

In Central City Wally was sprinting to the star labs air strip to meet Oliver. When he arrived he saw him in full attire with his back turned. "Hey sorry I'm a little late but you were right Cisco did have a costume in the works already he's adding a few additional touches as we speak." The Green Arrow was still silent. "Hey Oliver?" Just then the man turned around revealing himself to not be Oliver but Diggle in his costume and fired two arrows immediately at him. Wally was surprised but caught both relatively easily. "Nice try but you can't…." Wally was immediately struck in the back by two more arrows. Wally yelped out in pain as Oliver revealed himself from hiding. "Lesson number one Wally."

Caitlin, Cisco, Thea, and Curtis all sat around in the lobby of the lab searching up files for a link with Mazikeen. "Hey Cisco so I decided to try a different method and Google her name. I got a couple of links to some stories about men claiming to be in Hell or some sort of underworld and Mazikeen is is a name that showed up. They describe as a half demon face daughter of Lillith who tortured souls in hell." Thea said with a skeptical voice. "Okay sure she metaphorically called her a demon but that doesn't prove anything." "Well not entirely but Oliver's friend John Constantine is an exorcist and master of the dark arts." "Well do you know where he is now?" Caitlin added. "Last time Oliver checked he said that he's in hell." Which got her puzzled looks from Cisco, Caitlin and Curtis. "So does that mean he's you know dead?" Cisco asked plainly. "No he had business to take care of their I'll tell Oliver to give him a call anyways and leave a message. They news came on with an interesting report. "Afternoon Central City we're here to report a possible new vigilante in the city. A local mini mart towards the west outer limits of the city was held up at gun point. The store owner claims a beautiful woman came in and tossed a knife into the robbers shoulder. We also have provided a rough sketch of the vigilante. Could the Flash be out of the job? More on this at six." Everyone was silent as they stared at the picture as they looked at Curtis for conformation of the sketch. "Yeah that's her. At least she didn't kill anyone though." Cisco got his bag and decided to see if they still got the knife at CCPD.

Wally was laying down on the floor in pain as he groaned. "This is the sixth time you got hit Wally do you really have super speed?" Oliver mocked in a condescending matter. "Did you shoot Barry like this?" "Of course I did. You speedsters got to stop getting caught off guard. Now come on let's get those out." Oliver pulled out the arrows from Wally's back as he winced in pain "Wally I need you to be able to have our backs out there if and when a meta human or Mazikeen attacks." "Yeah I will you got to believe me. It's just that you know Barry well enough how to catch him off guard." Oliver had a vexed look on his face as he began to talk down to Wally. "The same plans villains who study the Flash will employ to kill him. Listen Wally this is to make sure you don't get killed. Anticipate, predict, act and don't assume the battle is one so easily. Attacks can come from anywhere even when you think you won.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I've been sitting on this for a while I wasn't happy with it but decided after consistently checking and editing decided to just do it.**


End file.
